


Rythian Enderborn

by ArchangelsTalons



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsTalons/pseuds/ArchangelsTalons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one dies, they can think of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rythian Enderborn

I am drenched in purple blood, my once scarlet red fluid long gone.

My bright shimmering eyes cursed by a violet gleam.

I lie here on the ground in a puddle of blood which isn't mine, thinking about shames denser than any fog.

My eternal hunger as I sought revenge, now it ends here with a Katar in my heart.

Defeated by someone whom I could not fight for my dormant feeling would shatter me.

Taking more lives than anyone could bear, I hide behind my mask.

Finding courage deep at heart she thought enough!

Piercing mine with utter care, for could not bare to see me suffer.

Lying here in dirt and blood as life slowly drains from me.

Seeing her pity and weeping face as sobs rack her features.

Sounds emerged from far away, loud gasps and flooding sorrows.

Knowing steps of the one I quite despise, for I have failed my only task.

Tall and proud above my corpse, the one I sought to slay.

There stood he, with a smirk tickling on his face.

Yet a hint of sadness, for he was not the one to kill.

I think of times that I should've changed, the monster I was I could not contain.

Cursed by science, killed by magic.

Revenge to be had in another life but for now  I can rest peacefully knowing I died for a better future.

For her, for me and for the yet to be born.


End file.
